


"You have got to be shitting me?!"

by Emmatron3000



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: GUYS, Hatfilms - Freeform, M/M, alex smith - Freeform, i suppose its fluff, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatron3000/pseuds/Emmatron3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one off fic that was suggested to me in my inbox on tumblr<br/>Drop me a message if you have any suggestions/pairings!</p></blockquote>





	"You have got to be shitting me?!"

“You have got to be shitting me?! I told you NOT inside the house.” Smith pulled his fingers through his own thick ginger hair, as his eyes darted around the room.

Pillows were covered in mud and water, all of his books were knocked on the floor, and paw prints cut through the room and into the kitchen. As Smith followed the trail into the kitchen, he saw Ross’ dog laying in front of the oven, dirt caking his usually golden paws and belly.

Ross had sheepishly followed Smith through the house, not moving his eyes from that increasingly interesting spot on the back of Smith’s shoe. That is, until Smith turned around and faced him. Smith folded his arms across his chest and sternly looked at Ross.

“I’m sorry Smith,” Ross mumbled, as he found a piece of fluff in his pocket to distract himself with, still refusing to look him in the eye “I tried to make him stay in the hall, I really did. But he just wanted to come and find you.” Ross then sheepishly mumbled, a slight blush peppering his cheeks.

“Hm? Didn’t hear you then babe.” Smith said quietly, unfurling his arms and releasing his smoldering gaze on Ross. Smith lifted Ross’ face to force Ross to meet his gaze. “Hmm.” Smith sighed, still holding Ross’ chin.

“Um,” Ross’ face had flushed red by now, trying to fight Smith’s gaze “I, I-I said that, um.” Ross blinked as he tried to clear his mind from Smith’s deep brown eyes. “I wanted to find you too.” Ross shuffled his toes against the kitchen floor. 

“Oh Ross,” Smith started to smile “I don’t know why you feel like you need a dog as an excuse to see me.” And with that, Smith pulled at Ross’ chin, and met his lips with his. Ross’ eyes widened in shock, but then he fell into the familiar rhythm of Smith’s lips, and his eyes slid closed. Smith let go of Ross’ chin, and instead placed his hand behind Ross’ head, melding into his hair. Ross put both of his arms around Smith’s neck and leaned into his boyfriend, pushing him backwards towards the counter. As Smith hit the counter edge, he lifted Ross and span, leaving him sitting on the counter. They broke the kiss, and leaned their foreheads together. Luckily, Smith’s height meant that-even sitting on the counter-Ross was still at eye level. 

Ross and Smith smiled, and this time Ross made the move. He kissed Smith’s nose, then eyebrows, eyelids and along his cheek bones. His lips skirted around the edge of Smith’s mouth before kissing him on the lips. Ross moved his arms to Smith’s waist, pulling him even closer. 

Smith broke the kiss and drew in a jagged breath. All he could taste was Ross. His sweet, vanilla scent filled Smith’s nose and mouth, so that all he could think about was Ross. Smith drew in another breath, and forcefully collided back to Ross’ mouth. Smith opened his lips and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss even further.

After a long moment, Ross pulled back from the kiss, and gazed at Smith’s wet lips. Ross sighed and grabbed the hem of Smiths burgundy shirt. Smith got the hint, and moved away slightly so that Ross could pull the shirt off over his head. Not wanting to be the only half-naked one, Smith pulled at the back of Ross own shirt. After a slight nod from Ross, Smith pulled away the shirt. 

After he tossed the cloth on the floor, Smith pulled Ross back into him, their previously cool skin quickly became hot and slightly coated in sweat. Ross let out a slight whimper as Smith gently nipped at Ross’ lower lip and ran his hands over Ross’ shoulders and chest. Ross gripped the edge of the counter as Smith’s nails traced steadily over his skin

“Smith.” Ross breathed as he clutched the counter. Ross threw his head backwards, and wrapped his legs around behind Smith’s legs, moving their hips closer together.

“Oh, getting a bit saucy now, are we Ross?” Smith asked, in his rough voice. 

“Hah, you wish.” Ross pulled in Smith and kissed him with all the passion and might he could. Now it was Smith’s turn to groan, as Ross pushed his hips into Smiths’. Smith was about to hoist Ross further up on his waist, but at that moment the doorbell rang. Smith sighed and broke away from Ross, resting his forehead on Ross’ again. 

“Why does everyone spoil our fun?” Smith whinged as Ross’ dog ran to the front door, leaving now dried dirt in his wake. Sighing, Smith eased himself from Ross’ legs and pulled his shirt on. Ross giggled. “What?”

“You might want to calm yourself before you open the door, mate.” Ross laughed, breathless, eyeing the bulge in Smith’s pants, as he slid from the counter.

Smith threw Ross’ shirt back at him. “Pfft. Like you can talk.” Smith raised his eyebrows at Ross’ own evident bulge. 

“It’s not my fault I’m,” Ross whispered in Smith’s ear “Stiffy for Smiffy.” Smith punched Ross gently in the arm and kicked a pillow out of the way as he went to open the door, leaving Ross smiling to himself in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one off fic that was suggested to me in my inbox on tumblr  
> Drop me a message if you have any suggestions/pairings!


End file.
